sobrevivir
by lusin denali
Summary: al despertar en un basurero con tan solo una  ,un diario y al lado un perro ,bella se encuentra en LA sin saber nada de su pasado e intentando hacer su futura hasta que se tropiece con aquellos ojos verdes que echaran su mundo de
1. Chapter 1

summary: al despertar en un basurero con tan solo una bolsa llena de baratijas ,un diario y al lado un perro ,bella se encuentra en LA sin saber nada de su pasado e intentando hacer su futura hasta que se tropiece con aquellos ojos verdes que echaran su mundo de cabeza

Discleimer: los personajes: invenciones de Estephanie Meyer o mías .Las historias: mis ideas retorcidas

Sobrevivir

Como es que estoy aquí?

Mis ojos pesaban y yo apenas había empezado a recordar todo lo que me rodeaba,¿ como es que termine aquí?, es la pregunta de cada mañana, no era como si me quejara por que seguramente podría estar peor , por suerte mía no es así.

Cuando me levante sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pierna, wow el moretón que me había echo ayer mientras corría huyendo se hizo mas grande.

Mi nombre es Bella, y no recuerdo nada de mi vida, estoy aquí en LA sin un solo recuerdo de mi vida y sin un acompañante humano con el cual hablar, pero claro aquí tengo a Lucy mi perrita y mi diario de vida.

FLAHS BACK

…desperté en un gran bote que al parecer por su olor debía ser de basura y no era muy buen lugar como para despertar que digamos, Lucy esta junto a mi en una jaula para llevar animales y yo tenia en brazos una bolsa en la cual venia un pequeño cuadernillo de cuero con una pequeña abertura para abrir con seguro dorada y de mi cuello colgaba un dije en forma de llave la cual imagine era para el cuaderno, al poder por fin abrirlo y empecé a ojearlo pero me causaba dificultad ya que el dolor en mi cabeza empezaba a punzar , cuando lo seguí leyendo me di cuenta de que la perrita que estaba a mi lado se llama Lucy y lo tengo desde que era un peluche, le abrí la jaula para recibirla en brazos , ella si me recordaba…

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

Desde ese momento me la tuve que ver para sobrevivir como pude, lo que mas me salvo la vida fue encontrar en la misma bolsa donde venia mi diario se encontraba bien escondida una caja con varias baratijas que al parecer tenían buen valor, yo las vendía y con ese dinero compraba comida para mi y para Lucy, fue un poco difícil al principio , pero ahora ya es un poco mas llevadero , pero lo aburrido es que siempre era los mismo para mi , me levantaba del lugar donde dormía(el cual usualmente era la calle) levantaba a Lucy iba a vender lo que tenia buscábamos comida y el resto de la tarde buscábamos un buen lugar para dormir.

Me e aburrido últimamente, pero me divierto imaginándome como era mi vida antes de perderla usando como guía mi diario, me encantaba leerlo en central Park era como que un poco mas divertido ver todo lo que uno puede imaginar con tan solo una que otra palabra y con la quietud que uno tiene cundo lee en un

lugar tan calmado, para mi leer este diario era como leer una novela, por que al parecer yo no vivía en un cuento de hadas si no que en una novela de drama en la que yo no era la protagonista , si no solo un integrante mas , pero uno que sufría, era realmente triste leer lo que pensaba cuando mis padres discutían.

Poco después mis padres se divorciaron y yo quede entre ambos, ello seguían discutiéndose mi custodia y savia que yo no tenia palabra en esa discusión, papa enloqueció savia que si el lo deseaba me apartaría de mi madre costase lo que fuese y eso nadie lo podría impedir.

El trazo un gran plan , fue por mi ala escuela y cuando menos me lo esperaba estábamos en el aeropuerto ,estaba demasiado distraída como para darme cuenta de que había maletas en la parte de atrás del carro y el camino que tomábamos no era a casa , cuando le pregunte que ocurría me sedo con un pañuelo y algo en el que no olía nada bien, de ahí en mas no se encontraba mas nada en el diario, supongo que debí haber escrito lo que estaba ahí por que cuando desperté ya estaba en el avión o algo así por que no pude escribir mas.

Bueno mejor es dejar el pasado en el pasado e ir a buscar algo de comer.

Normalmente conseguía mi comida y la de Lu en algún puesto de comida chatarra pero barata , no es la mejor alimentación que se puede obtener por aquí pero es lo q nos alcanza .

Hay noches en las que tardamos tanto en encontrar un lugar decentes ,que cuando al fin hemos llegado ya habría cerrado y tenemos que dormir con los estómagos vacios.

en este gran lugar uno tiene que luchar para sobrevivir como puede.

Hay quienes vienen aquí con grandes sueños y esperanzas y sueños desesperados intentando ser alguien en la vida y se retiran cuando ven que no es tan fácil como ellos creían o simplemente se dan por vencidos y comprenden que tal ves el arte no es para ellos.

Yo estoy aquí por que no tengo otra opción.


	2. hora de moverse

_**Hora de moverse**_

Al día siguiente no tenia mucho que hacer en realidad, todo era lo mismo

Conseguía el dinero para el desayuno ,Lucy y yo comíamos, salíamos a caminar y normalmente rehuíamos de los policías ellos nos causaban problemas

Por ultimo nos gustaba ir al parque central y jugar con alguna rama

Muchas vese me ganaba miradas de las madres que jugaban ahí con sus hijos o personas que sacaban a sus perros a caminar

Normalmente no me molestaban , lo único que no me agradaba era la mirada de lastima que nos dirigían o mas bien dicho :que me dirigían a mi ,no se si era por la ropa sucia y con agujeros o el echo de que siempre estaba solo yo, pero que mas da? Si siempre a sido a si.

Pero comenzando otro tema:

Caminaba ya por la calle hacia Garibaldi , una tienda donde podía vender mis cosas y ganar lo suficiente como para algo de comida, Lucy a mi lado ya se estaba poniendo inquieta por el hambre, y yo la verdad desataba casi igual.

Al entrar en la tienda el SR. Garibaldi me dedico una gran sonrisa .

-que tal va todo Bella?

señor

-pero claro, y que traes para mi hoy?

-ya ves una que otra baratija

-bien muéstrame lo que traes

Del pequeño morral saque un par de anillos que parecían tener buen valor

-si creó que de estos te puedo dar unos 40

-quiero 60

-te doy 45

-50 están bien

-bien serán 50

-claro, entonces…

Voltee hacia un lado para revisar a Lucy cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba a mi lado.

Ni siquiera pensé en recoger mi dinero para salir a buscarla y no me despedí

Cuando Salí a la calle vi lo que menos quería ver, Lucy estaba a media calle entre un auto y otro en marcha, por su tamaño seguramente no la vieron, corrí lo mas que pude , y mi corazón daba al mil por segundo ,ella era lo único que me acompañaba, pero sentí que no la iba a poder salvar, para mi era como perder lo único que tenia y eso medio el incentivo para correr lo mas que pude, pero cuando la avente para que quedara fuera del camino… lo único que llegue asentir fue un gran golpe en mi espalda que me dejo nublada

Todo se volvió negro en un instante pero yo seguía casi consiente

A mi alrededor escuchaba voces , gritos, ladridos , motores..

Pero todo era de fondo al fin pude concentrarme en una voz aterciopelada que me susurraba al oído cosas que no lograba comprender

Abrí los ojos por un segundo y me encontré con un para de esmeraldas frente a mi

Intentaba moverme pero me lo impedían

Alce un mano y musite un simple alarido casi inaudible

-quédate conmigo…

Fue lo ultimo que escuche


	3. al depertar

Discleimer:

lo personajes :de stephanie Meyer y míos

Las historias: ideas enredadas mias

Cuando desperté lo único que llegue a distinguir fue una gran pared en blanco que esta en frente mío, pero al voltear el rostro hacia un lado me tope con un par de ojos verdes que me miraba con atención y yo examinando mas de la anatomía de la persona que tenia frente mío pude distinguir a un chico por sus facciones , tenia el cabello broncíneo cobrizo y una piel tan pálida que me dejaba ver a mi como bronceada a su lado (y eso que yo era blanca como papel)

-hola, por fin despertaste

-mmm…-gran respuesta

-descuida , es de estar un poco confundida por el golpe tan fuerte que te diste

-golpe?

-si, es que te me atravesaste tan rápido que no pude distinguirte cuando pasaste frete a mi

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que avía pasado no era un sueño si no que era la realidad y yo fui estampado frente aun auto mientras corría para salvar a mi…

-Lucy…

-quien?

-mi perrita, que paso con ella?- ya me empezaba preocupar ella era mi todo

-aaa… una pequeña bola de pelo que ayude

-si, tal vez sea ella

-descuida esta en mi carro

-pero…

-con agua y una ventana media abierta- me corto casi al instante

-bien eso esta bien

El solo sonreía como si… como si viera por primera vez algo después de a ver vivido en total ceguedad toda su vida

-Ho, por cierto mi nombre es… Edward

-hola… yo soy Bella

-se nota- lo dijo tan bajo como si un hubiese querido que lo escuchara

-que?

Pero no pudimos seguir hablando por que una enfermera llego a interrumpirnos alegando algo acerca de que tenia que tomar medicamentos y descansar un poco mas.

Caí rendida cuando el se fue cerré mi ojos y espere para un nuevo día

Pero el ultimo pensamiento que me llego a la mente fue el de ir mañana a encontrar a Edward para recuperar a Lucy…

Esa noche soñé en lo que parecía ser una pesadilla

Todo era oscuridad y frio, yo huía de algo o de alguien, escuchaba voces a mis espaldas ,llamados de horror, entre llantos, gritos, de furia y de desesperación

Un prado si hierva, solo tierra ,y yo tenia miedo pero no se a que

Solo savia que tenia que correr y de alguna manera esconderme

Mi mente de ahí cambio de rumbo, empecé a soñar un par de ojos… verdes y profundos .

Desperté, solo para darme cuenta de que estaba en un lugar peor que mi propia pesadilla

Todo era oscuro, silencio y algo lúgubre

Me recosté de lado para poder dormir de nuevo, pero había algo al lado de mi almohada

Despacio (con algo de miedo) voltee mi rostro para encontrarme con una mata de pelo enredado sobre mi cama

-Edward- logre pronunciar bajo por que no lo quería despertar- buenas noches

Esa noche todas mis pesadillas desaparecieron como por arte de magia gracias a Edward mi nuevo ángel guardián


	4. del hospital al infierno

Discleimer:

lo personajes :de stephanie Meyer (y algunos míos)

Las historias: ideas enredadas mias

A la mañana siguiente intentaba levantarme de la incomoda posición en la que estaba pero cuando me pude voltear tan solo un poco a la izquierda note un por de ojos verdes que parecían intentar descifrarme con la mirada.

El dueño de esos ojos estaba por decirme algo pero un grito de incoherencias no se lo permitió.

-pero es que se puede saber que esta pasando con la gente de hoy en día - gritoneaba una monja que estaba frente ala puerta

Una mujer de ojos claros y muy profundos ,con piel clara ,vistiendo la ropa que seguramente era designada una vez tomado el titulo de servidora del señor y en su cara un seño fruncido que profundizo al ver a mi acompañante .

-tranquilícese señora- intento calmarla Edward -por que pude recordar su nombre-.

-no intentes decirme que debo o que no debo hacer jovencito que usted no tiene palabra alguna aquí , que acaso cree que por ser quien es tiene permitido ir por allí atropellando a quien mas le de la gana e intentar arreglarlo con una disculpa ?

Yo vengo aquí en nombre de Dios a decirle a usted señor que es un irresponsable al atentar contra la vida de los demás-

Wow, ella si que estaba furiosa, quizás no todas las mujeres que intenten "ayudar" sean tan buenas.

-fue todo un accidente- se defendió

-y no me e molestado- decidí intervenir por primera vez, ya que han estado hablando de mi como si no estuviese

- silencio- me grito esa bruja, malvado pingüino .

-no la calle-

-bien no por el momento pero ya vera de lo que es uno capaz –apunto un dedo al techo (o al cielo)- vengo por parte de alguien mas.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación con su gran seño fruncido y azotando la puerta .

- que adorable monja- intente mejorar el ambiente iniciando una charla

-yo no creo que en realidad vuelva –dijo seguro de si mismo

-lo haría?-

-bueno en realidad no lo se -se encogió de hombros- algunas personas son enserio testarudas con lo que desean -

-obstinadas o tercas-

-si ,supongo-

Tres golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención y acelerándome el corazón, pero para mi fortuna era solo la enfermera.

-hola cariño, es hora de tus calmantes -

-no los necesito-

-yo creo que si-

antes de que pudiera protestar algo todo se puso borroso -tramposa-.

Esa enfermera y Edward se las arreglaron para tomarme por despistada para darme los sedantes.

Cuando volví a la conciencia escuche gritos acercándose y distinguir voces que se apresuraban por entrar a mi habitación.

-le digo que se aparte-era otra ves la fastidiosa monja.

-y yo le digo que la pobre tiene que descansar- le respondió la voz de la amable –y astuta- enfermera que me atendía.

-descansara pronto en un lugar mas seguro y con personas que la atenderán muy bien- valla que se ponía terca.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward que me acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo ya no estaba ¿A dónde se podría a ver ido? Claro que no esperaba que se quedara siempre ,solo quería que me dejara a Lucy ,espero que la cachorra se quede cerca, en cuanto pueda iré a buscarla y volveremos a casa si es que se le puede decir así a mi pequeño cuchitril, pero de una forma u otra seguí triste por no tener la oportunidad de despedirme de eso ojos verdes.

Cuando sentí un tremendo jalón que era imposible para la debilucha de la monja.

-vámonos- ordeno esa voz mas masculina que distinguí de afuera.

-no, por que?, que derecho tiene usted?- dije en cuanto pude abrir los ojos y ver todo con mas claridad.

Un hombre de cabello largo y recogido en una coleta me levanto con brusquedad de la que ahora parecía ser mas cómoda cama.

-por que se que aquí no tienes familia y tengo derecho total a llevarte a un mejor lugar- respondió el pingüino antes de que el mastodonte lograra abrir su boca.

-claro que no- ahora la terca seria yo.

Y claro para mi mala fortuna aparecieron un par de gorilas a mi lado que la ayudaron a sacarme y arrastrarme asta un coche ignorando mis jaloneos y gritos y mucho mas aun que estuviera descalza en bata que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de mi parte trasera y con un montón de gente mirando y ablando .


	5. el nuevo infierno

el nuevo infierno.

Septiembre 26 2009.

Estos días si que han sido pesados .

Desde la hora de levantarme hasta la hora de dormir, estudiando, con tantos gritos .

O y casi olvide mencionarlo, pero aquella vieja pingüino no paro hasta traerme a un "colegio-internado" alias purgatorio con la ayuda de sus 3 gorilas.

Por lo menos de eso podría sentirme orgullosa ,hoy puedo decir que necesitaron a 3 hombres y una monja para sacarme del hospital.

no es para nada fácil estar aquí pero como quien dice la vida no es justa y mucho menos teniendo que sufrir entre tantas cabezas oxigenadas y con tan solo una neurona viva.

Si ,así es como estaba sin un ´´hola´´ o ´´como estas?´´ sin nada de amistad.

Antes por lómenos tenia a Lucy pero ahora ni eso , solo quería salir de aquí para ir en su busca , me dolía pensar en que ella estaba sola por las calles siempre se mantuvo conmigo estando en casa, ella no savia obtener comida y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo como tonta .

Deje todo lo que tenia en el ´´cuchitril ´´DINERO dinero (el poco que tenia) , ropa, comida , maletas… todo, así que si escapaba estaría muerta , no conocía este gran lugar.

estoy sola en esto pero saldré de aquí ,lo juro.

Desde el nuevo infierno :Bella

Desperté al día siguiente en la cama del lado mas alejado de la puerta, todas las compañeras bromeaban para ellas mismas con tonterías como "así si llegase a haber un incendio por lómenos lo que tenga valor se salvara" pero yo con mi capacidad para ignorar lo desagradable no dejaba que me molestaran .

Todavía eran tan solo las 11:30 , ya fulminaba el reloj con la mirada cada 5 segundos mientras la señorita Margaret (otra monja del colegio) pasa lista en clase. Y por fin ese glorioso sonido ´´la campana de salida´´.

-por fin- dije con la voz demasiado alta .

-señorita Isabella si tan poca paciencia tiene para esta clase yo creo que puede retirase ya , mire que la puerta es lo suficientemente grande- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta .

-perdone señorita-

Y de hay cuando nos dejaron salir me dirigí ala oficina de la pingüino la señorita Rose lie.

Toque unas 5 veces impaciente.

-entra Isabella- siempre savia que era yo , bruja.

-que cuentas rose?- me encantaba verla enojada .

-guarda respeto-

-claro-

-para que querías hablar?-

-la paz mundial-dije sarcásticamente- usted para que cree? Lo mismo de siempre, ¿como averiguo de mi?-

-ya te lo dije, cuantas veces me as preguntado? fue el amable señor de la casa de empeño-

-miente-

-claro que no cariño , te recuerdo que estamos en los ángeles y el es solo un hombre avaricioso ,le di unas cuantas monedas y canto como un canario-

-el no , claro que no es así-

-Pues ya ves , ahora que si no necesitas nada mas lárgate que tengo que hacer-

Salte de sopetón y serré la puerta de un portazo maldiciendo y mandando a esa pingüino al averno "maldita bruja , pingüino , chupa almas, maldita escuela" decía dentro de mi cabeza mientras me encaminaba hacia un jardín que había encontrado al que de seguro ya avían ido pero no volvían por lo lúgubre "maldita yo por mi incapacidad de irme de aquí" esta estaba decidido yo me iría de aquí y para siempre jamás volveré a se vulnerable ante nada .

Ya en la noche estaba lista mi mochila con recursos necesarios preparada y en mi espalda.

Ya estaba todo listo no hay vuelta atrás me estaba preparando para saltar por la ventana pero no savia si era del todo seguro ,ha si que tenia algo en mente, dado a que no veía el piso por la oscuridad tome la goma de borrar y la tire primero .

wow si que estaba lejos no note ni la caída ni el ruido que se supone debería a ver escuchado por la caída, pero no se acabaría todo a sí como así no claro que no , me devane los sesos para encontrar alguna otra manera, y ahí estaba, si llegaba a alcanzar la rama que se encontraba tan cerca de mi podría bajar por el tronco sin problema , pero ya al momento en que mis dedos rosaban la rama gruesa escuche pasos acercándose "mierda" pensé , me recosté en la cama rápidamente golpeando contra la fría almohada y todo para empeorarlo era Mary ann que se me acercaba.

-hola zonza –

-que quieres retrasada ?-

-ahí no seas así solo creí que te gustaría saber las buenas noticias-

-a menos que me digas que por fin me iré de aquí , que por fin alguien se atrevió a masacrarte como es debido o siquiera que por fin dejaras de hablarme lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de la decisión de dejarte con cada hueso intacto-

-pues no, no es nada de eso y antes de que te pares a hacer el ridículo primero que nada solo venia a avisarte acerca de la pequeña competencia que abra en esta institución-

-bien , a que te refieres?-

-al concurso de actuación que abra en el gran salón al parecer un cineasta de NY. Vendrá a darnos una pequeña visita-

-y eso a mi que?

-solo quería avisarte que si llegases a aparecerte con tu cara cerca de el para espantarlo con tus rareases será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida-

-ven aquí y repíteme eso en la cara , cobarde-

-no creo que sea necesario-

Y antes de que yo pudiera responder la muy maldita se fue corriendo pero si hay que ver que aquí solo se encuentran un montón de cobardes ,incluyéndome.

Pero pronto yo ya no tendré que soportar esto .pero gracias a Mary ann tendría que esperara asta mañana ya que en los pasillos ya se escuchaban los pasos de una monja que era enviada por la pingüino mayor para ser un guardia nocturno y vigilarnos cada 5 minutos lo cual no era muy buena idea ya que a varias muchachas nos avían causado nuestros buenos sustos. asi que solo podía recostarme en mi cama y esperara un nuevo día .

A la mañana siguiente hice lo de siempre me duche, me cambie, desayune, fui al colegio ahí hice mis quehaceres al regresar y justo cuando iba a poner en marcha de nuevo mi plan en acción sonó la voz del alta voz.

- a todas las niñas preséntense por favor en el gran salón -

-me lleva…-enserio me enfade ,las puertas estarán serradas ,si había junta.

Ya todas estaban en el gran salón con barullos acerca de lo que harían las monjitas.

-muy bien señoritas –empezó la muy bruja –como todas sabrán este no es solo un colegio prestigiado por nuestros grandes talentos , si no también que es una casa de acogida y ustedes tienen una gran oportunidad cada tanto para ser adoptadas pero esa oportunidad se acabara tarde o temprano ya que al cumplir sus 18 años de edad son lo suficiente mente grandes como para ocupase de ustedes mismas así que desde los 15 años las empezaremos a enviar a trabajar y así conseguir suficiente dinero para que ya en la dad de 18 tengan un sustento y nosotros mandarlas a alguna universidad que dependerá de que tan buenas sean sus calificaciones y así nosotros dejaremos de preocuparnos por ustedes –dijo dando después una pausa para tomar aire –desafortunadamente solo una de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de irse con una nueva …digamos familia y ellos nos han pedido el favor de escoger a alguna de ustedes y mandarlos con ellos ya que son de un sitio lo bastante mente apartado de aquí , así que escogeremos a la mejor de entre todas ustedes y si yo estuviera en su lugar me comportaría para salir de este lugar antes de que nosotras las echemos.

La chica será escogida el lunes…-

Y Bla bla bla bla bla después de eso ya no me dieron ganas de escuchar mas para que ¿? Si de todos modos ya no estaría aquí para entonces, tonto pingüino que sierre su pico de una buena vez como si algo de esto me importara.

Al finalizar todas salimos hacia al gran comedor donde me senté en una mesa sola lo suficiente mente cerca de la gente como para escucharla sin que se diera cuenta, yo no era de las que hablaban mucho por lo que escucho de mas.

-yo no se ustedes pero yo no me iré con no se quienes a no se donde, me quedare para las audiciones –

-descuida ni tu ni yo nos iremos, no se como pero se que se llevaran a la mas adecuada, si viven tan lejos no han de ser de tan buena familia como aparentan, si bien se dice dios los hace y ellos se juntan-

Lo ultimo vino de Mary ann, esto no era bueno ,cuando ella decía algo así es que traía algo entre manos y algo me dice que me incluye en ello.

Y en eso ella se levanto y se dirigió ala puerta de salida no me gusto lo que hicieron ya que sus comidas estaban intactas y todavía no era la hora de clases por lo que las seguí discretamente cuando me di cuenta asía donde se acercaban . Ya estaban tocando la puerta de la directora, y cuando la serraron detrás de ellas y pegue la oreja ha la puerta.

-pero señorita, Isabells si lo merece a estado mucho aquí y se ve a leguas que no le agradamos en absoluto- claro que esto binó de Mery

-lo se niñas pero debo ser parcial –respondió la monja

-claro pero sinceramente ninguna de nosotras quiere ir a no se donde-

-no digas eso por la entrevista que e tenido con el muchacho se ve que es un buen lugar al donde ir-

-muchacho? Entonces quiere decir que …-dijo en tono de espanto

-no Mary ann no es lo que tu es pesando ,el estará con ella por un tiempo ya que esta aquí en los Ángeles por un trabajo pero regresara a Inglaterra con su familia –

-entonces Isabella…-

-ya es suficiente a sus habitaciones- esa mujer era fácil de hacer enojar.

Yo ya había salido corriendo de ahí antes de completara la frase dirigiéndome asía el cuarto ,tenia que irme de ahí en ese momento antes de que la pingüino cambie de opinión , me tenia que ir de ahí ya ,pero como todo siempre estaba en mi contra los pingüinos tuvieron que serrar las puertas de los dormitorios después de que a una chica le robaran los lentes ,no, no, no, y ahora que? no podía irme sin mis cosas .

Pronto todas se reunieron y una de las pingüinitos vino a abrir .

Bien otro día otro intento .

El día siguiente paso mas rápido de lo que pensé ,terminaron las clases y todas nos retiramos al gran salón por lo del himno que yo no pensaba cantar ya que no savia como iba y no me iba a poner en ridículo, cuando terminaron la bruja comenzó a hablar .

-muy bien niñas como todas sabrán el lunes se daría a conocer el veredicto pero la decisión la e tomado y con bastante determinación asi que e tomado la decisión de lo que era correcto era sino mandar a la muchacha mas inteligente, respetuosa, integrada en la sociedad pero después me arrepentí y vi que ella tendría un mejor futuro aquí reforzándose ,así que envés de ella enviare a … Isabella ya que al pareceres la que mas desea retirarse , no es así querida?-dijo alzando una mochila que me faltaba al salir del hospital

por que no tomas tus demás cosas y sales , el chofer te espera en la entrada del jardín – cierra tu pico maldita bruja

Yo solo pude girarme y caminar asía el frente con todavía un poco de dignidad sin mirara nada mas que la salida.

15 minutos después ya estaba en la habitación recogiendo mis pertenencias, cuando termine envés de bajar me puse a buscar entre las cosas que había en mi pequeña bolsa que alguien se encargo de mandarme y al abrirla ahí estaba todo lo se suponía había dejado un espejito, un cepillo de viaje, una cartera con por lómenos los 45 dólares que gane en la casa de empeño , algunas golosinas para perro y mi diario con una pluma .

Mi diario, como lo había extrañado durante este tiempo que no lo tenia escribía mucho en mis cuadernos una ves me descubrieron y la profesora casi lee enfrente de toda la clase pero pude arrebatárselo con lo que me gane una semana de detención .

Ojee la ultima pagina que había escrito con lo cual me había dado cuenta de algo ,yo buscaba algo ,y no solo eso ya lo savia pero no lo recordaba y enserio debía recordarlo, tenía que recordarlo cueste lo que me cueste ,pero para eso necesitaba empezar aquí desde aquí y claro no sola debía encontrar a Lucy y de algún modo volver a empezar.

Hola, e leído los comentarios que me han puesto por esta historia y mencionaron que los caps. eran algo cortos, creo que este es algo mas largo.

Espero sus comentarios.

Les envío besos sangrientos y abrazos eternos.


	6. y la suerte cambia!

Disclieimer: los personajes son de stephanie meyer, la historia :vida y obra mia

Y la suerte cambia

10 julio 2010

Ya bajando las escaleras me las ideare para de cualquier manera salir corriendo antes de que el chofer que me llevaría a mi supuesta nueva familia llegara a verme.

"muy bien, primero lo distraeré con sus agujetas y mientras el mira hacia a bajo le doy un golpe en la nuca , bueno no muy fuerte lo suficiente como para que caiga al suelo y yo pueda salir corriendo"

Pensé para mis adentros , no podía permitir que me llevaran a otro lugar yo tenia una familia por algún lado y me están buscando.

En cuanto el chofer se dio vuelta para tomar mis pocas pertenecías del suelo le di un golpe sordo cerca de la mandíbula que ocasiono que callera al piso, yo solo pude aprovechar para correr tanto como pude no odia mirar atrás.

En cuanto abrí los ojos descubrí una parada de autobuses, tenia un poco de dinero que me serviría para un viaje .

Tome el primero que encontré y subí ,no se a donde iba pero si era de lo mas lejos mejor .

Baje en la primera parada y lo que vi primero fue un café ,tal ves n podría esconderme un poco ahí .

Cuando entre lo primero que pensé fue ´´¿que aria yo aquí?´´

Bueno, supongo que lo tendría que averiguar de un modo u otro así que entre por que fue lo mejo que pensé en ese momento.

Cuando atravesé la puerta una ráfaga de aire acondicionado con el bastante agradable aroma a cafeína y los biscochos y panecillos azoto mi rostro ,verdaderamente un lugar agradable , las paredes estaban adornada con un tapiz rojo brillante y varios detalles de ramas de arboles secos en negro, las mesas se turnaban en lugares para ser negras ,blancas ,negras y blancas ,una araña de cristales blancos iluminaba la habitación y el menú escrito en elegantes letras doradas sobre el mostrador de bocadillos con el nombre del lugar escrito detalladamente en letras de color plateado coronaban el lugar "Caffè per dimenticare", sip justo lo que necesitaba.

Para ser algo entrada ya la tarde había bastante gente en las mesas , la mayoría con un libro, un instrumento o un estuche de pinturas , todo este lugar era para artistas , la música de fondo era tranquila y relajante.

En el diario mencione algo acerca de los capuchinos que tomaba con alguna prima u amiga, claro que también hable de diferentes comida como la pizza el espagueti y una entomatadas , pensaba en ello cada vez que era un día malo donde no podía trabajar lavando autos o boleando zapatos de hombres en los parque por que nadie confiaba en una pordiosera sucia y así Lucy y yo nos quedábamos con el hígado pegado al espinazo de el hambre que teníamos, eso "recuerdos" me mantenían entretenida por las noches de hambre.

-puedo ofrecerte algo- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Una chica de piel morena y ojos avellanados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hablaba desde el mostrador.

-empleo- no se ni por que dije eso pero me pareció lo mas coherente.

-um, no savia que pedíamos ayuda pero deja me ver que tenemos para ti – dijo retirándose a la que debía ser un lugar de reunión para los empleados.

O pude evitar dar una gran inhalación al dulce aromara del café residen machacado y los pastelillos bien esponjosos de nuez .

-sip, como me lo imaginaba ,hasta a hora no hemos pedido ninguna ayuda pero el gerente dice que seria una buena idea contratar a alguien mas por que ahora soy solo una novata , mi nombre es Brenda y yo te supervisare el día de hoy como prueba, dime , tienes alguna referencia , experiencia o haz trabajado en algún lugar antes? pero antes que nada , cual es tu nombre?- o podía creer que dijese todo eso sin un momento para respirar, ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo entendido todo.

-ammmm…-mi nombre es Bella por Isabella y no , no tengo experiencia- respondí segura

-perfecto, eres un baso vacio asi que yo te ayudare- que ánimos!

Me tomo del brazo y me metió al otro lado del mostrador para empezar con mi prueba.

-bien lo primero que debes hacer es despejar tu mente, tal vez algunas veces el vapor y los olores te abrumen y te hagan alucinar pero esta bien ya que te podrás acostumbrar, así que lo primero que quiero que hagas es un simple café-

Jo y ahora que hago ¿ jamás en mi vida –que yo recordase- había preparado un café

Solo tome lo que tenia a la mano e hice como pude, agregue agua caliente a una taza y le di una cucharada del café molido a un lado.

-bien, sabes lo básico , nosotros hacemos loas cosas a la antigua ya que es mucho mejor tanto en el sabor como en la salud, por eso no usamos cafetera, muchos creen que por hacerlo así es mas tardado pero no saben el bien que hacemos- _entonces aquí las cosas se hacen muy enserio _- ahora , hay momentos en los que nos gusta empezar una nueva forma para hacer otro tipo de.. digamos receta para el café así que eso será lo que tengas que hacer , inventa tu propia manera de hacer tu café como te gustaría y la presentación , recuerda que esa dos cosa son muy importantes , sabor y presentación así que… te espero-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y puse mis manos a la orden, algo me hiso comenzar a pensar como me gustaría un café en este momento , por lo que tome lo que se me ocurrió.

La leche la serví fría en una taza para dejarla a un lado, tome una cucharada copera de café en grano y la puse en un plato y con esa misma cuchara empecé a aplastar los granos hasta hacerlos verdadero polvo, revolví la leche con una cuchara diferente y antes de que dejara de girar empecé a echar el café en polvo poco a poco dando pequeños golpes al plato para que fuese cayendo lentamente , de ahí volví por otra cucharada de café esta ves solo media cucharada y la hice polvo como la anterior para repetir el proceso en la taza , la tercera ves la cucharada se convirtió en solo una pequeña pisca que convertí en polvo y repetí el proceso de la taza, revolví la leche y fui por el azúcar de la cual añadí dos cucharadas y volvía revolver , agregue un chorro de extracto de vainilla y la bebida estaba lista.

La presentación fue un tato mas sencilla ya que me había entretenido por lo que me alegre de haber servido todo en una taza bastante linda.

-bien, un poco tardado pero puedes mejorar en eso , ahora lo probare- se llevo la taza a los labios y lo degusto por unos momento.

Espere por lo que parecía una eternidad, las dos tan concentrada , ella en el café y yo en su expresión, bien pude haber llegado un cliente o estallado la tercera guerra mundial y no nos habríamos dado cuenta.

Bien…- se levanto y me extendió la mano- pasaste la segunda prueba-

-enserio?- no lo podía creer

Pero claro , lo preparaste bastante bien, la presentación no fue sorprendente pero sabes improvisar-

Y las demás pruebas?

Esas se irán dando durante tu tiempo aquí , así que por el momento estas a prueba pro dentro de este negocio

Perfecto, y cuando comienzo?

Ahora mismo , puedes ayudarme a limpiar todo y subir las sillas ya que es hora de cerrar-

El momento se pasaba volando ,antes de que me diese cuenta ya eran como las 6 y al parecer les gustaba serrar temprano.

Bien, y dime donde es que vives? Ya sebes , por alguna emergencia

Si de eso te quería hablar- tal ves no debería preguntar pero era necesario- la verdad es que acababa de llegar aquí para buscar algo de suerte y como fue de improviso no tengo donde quedarme , crees que podrías decirme de algún lugar barato, un hotel o quizá hasta un albergue?-

Mmm- me observo de arriba abajo como si algo no estuviese bien- dime bella ,de donde eres?

Seattle – respondí lo mas rápido, por lo que savia gracias a mi diario es era u lugar donde viví, había pensado varias veces en ir para allá a buscar alguna pista de mi pasado pero algo aquí me detenía

Bien , no conozco ningún lugar que a estas horas y en este momento e puedan abrir las puertas pero para eso estoy yo- no entendía muy bien- querrías venirte a quedar conmigo hasta que te encontremos un lugar?

A mmm… le verdad es que no me gustaría

O molestas, no digas eso , yo te los estoy ofreciendo, además que desde que se mudo mi hermana me ha sentido sola

Bueno creo que viéndolo así te hare cado , pero… será solo hasta que pueda pagar mi propio apartamento y te pagare cada día con una suma de mi paga-

Me parece bien, así que te parece si comenzamos?

Perfecto. Conteste con una sonrisa

El resto de la tarde y un poco dela noche nos dedicamos a limpiar el lugar y a arreglarlo .

Conocí su apartamento pero o vi mucho ya que el sueño me llamaba , o había pegado el ojo desde que entre al orfanatorio y estar aquí me traía mas serenidad así que quede rendía sobre la cama que antes le perteneció a la hermana de Brenda.

Espere un nuevo día para escribir en mi diario.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, estuve viendo entre mis cosa y quede entre los favoritos de algunas de ustedes y eso me puso realmente feliz J

Este capitulo lo comencé justo en la fecha que esta arriba del cap, sip, fue hace bastante y no tuve inspiración hasta hoy que se me antojo un café , de echo lo tome mientras escribía esto.

En cuanto lo que escribí de la forma de preparar el café , bueno eso fue totalmente mío, yo asi me lo preparo por las mañanas y me salo mejor cuando es descafeinado ya que se desperdicia menos granos de café , es como a mi me gusta y les recomiendo que lo hagan por lo menos una vez en su vida y verán que no me equivoco al decir que sabe bien, se ve muy laborioso pero esta delicioso.

Las entomatadas son como una quesadilla (tortilla y queso) con jitomate molido en la licuadora con cebolla que se le pone en semia y algo de pollo con mas queso en sima es un platillo delicioso y de mis favoritos.

El nombre del local yo me lo invente , se traduce como "café para olvidar" hablo italiano por lo que escribí asi .

Si ser escritora no es lo que me viene creo que abriré mi propia cafetería .

Bien , hasta la próxima.


End file.
